The perks of jealousy
by Sam Trieu
Summary: Her hand stung and began to feel numb as she had just swung it across the blonde's face. She pushed herself off the wall, her knuckles turned white as she gripped them so hard. "Get out of my house." Nanoha snarled. "Nanoha…" "Get out now!"
1. Chapter 1

**The perks of jealousy**

by Sam Trieu

Slender fingers twirled her haft-drink martini, making the liquid move forward and backward in slow motion. A sigh escaped glossy pink lips as she let out an exasperating breath. Sapphire glanced at the clock hanging on the nearby wall - _They're late._

She'd had a bad day. One of her student had disobeyed her order. The young boy didn't follow her instruction and hence, put his partner in danger. If she wasn't quick enough, there would be severe damage. No one was hurt aside from some scratches here and there but she was very upset. The class was canceled due to an earth-shattering tantrum coming from the infamous ace of aces, the White Devil, instructor Takamachi Nanoha.

In the end, she had to write a report about the incident. Luckily, her commander and also best friend, Yagami Hayate had understood the situation. The shorter brunette had smiled and waved her hand dismissively. Others might think she was being partial towards the auburn beauty and she didn't care. She knew her friend and had complete trust in her in teaching the youngsters. The instructor's technique was unique and she had her own way to train the children.

Nanoha sighed again. She didn't want to make her students feel uncomfortable. But she could not accept disobedience, not in her class. The young woman stretched and glanced at the clock again. She thought back on earlier that day when she agreed on hanging out with Hayate and the Worlkenritter. At first, she refused, saying that she'd had enough of a tough day and needed nothing but to go home and rest. But her evil commander knew how to push her button. The brunette had pointed out many reasons why she should not be staying at home on Saturday night. First, Vivio was on training camp so there wasn't much cooking to do. And second, Fate wasn't home either so she had no one but herself for the night. The commander also said something about her own social life and whatnot. She stopped listening half through and instead agreed to go so that the agony debate would not go on.

And here she was now, at the bureau's fancy bar, sipping on her martini and waiting for the crew to come. Perfect sculpted eyebrows ceased. She wondered why they're so late.

Leaning back on her seat, Nanoha reminisced about that morning when she was wrapped in strong yet tender arms as they lied naked in their bed, cuddling after their til-morning intimate activity. She blushed when images of yesterday's night flooded her mind. She and Fate hadn't had much time together since her wife's missions and her class schedules always got in the way. They had accepted it to be part of their life since the day they said their vows to each other.

Her blonde wife had just come back home from a two-month long mission and she was looking forward spending time with her and Vivio. If only Fate knew how much she was missed. The enforcer had come back for three days and she was surrounded by people. Friends, comrades, commanders from other circles had come and said their congratulations on her recent mission. Nanoha had heard it was a really tough case. They had been chasing this criminal for years and still come back fruitless until Fate and her team. The auburn beauty smiled at the thought of her wife. Fate was beautiful, brave, talented, gentle and caring. Oh how she could go on forever praising her spouse.

"Hello? Earth to Nanoha."

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone with cheerful voice tackled her from behind.

"H-Hayate, you startled me there." Nanoha turned around to see a wide-grin face of her best friend and behind her was Signum, Vita and Shamal. "You guys were late. Something happened?"

"Oh it's nothing, some extra information from Fate-chan's latest mission that I have to fill in. It's all done now." The newcomers began to take their seats as well as calling for orders.

While waiting for their drinks, they sat chatting about work, life, some upcoming events. Hayate was talking animatedly about a certain commander and how he had embarrassed himself at a high-ups meeting and Nanoha was thankful for the distraction. Her first thought of the purpose of this hang-out was her and Fate's love life. The shorter brunette had been prying her from the first day Fate came back. She understood that Hayate was just worried about her and she wanted to make sure things between her and the blonde was okay. However, Nanoha was not the type of person that kiss and tell.

Their drinks came and the conversation became more heated, hence the inevitable talk. The instructor rolled her eyes at her friend's evil smirk. Guess she was happy too soon.

"So Nanoha, tell us about Fate-chan."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh come on! We're all girls here, don't be shy." Hayate said in her sing-song voice.

"What we meant was that we wanted to know if Fate-chan was ok. Is she hurt anywhere?" Shamal came in when she sensed a demonic aura coming from the auburn woman.

"No. not really. Aside from some bruises on her arms." She answered quickly, avoiding a certain person's eyes. "She's been careful lately, thanks to my constant complaining."

"When it comes to you, there's nothing she won't do." Shamal smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

"Oh trust me, Fate-chan hates the couch. So she would never disobey her mistress." Came the annoying commander. "Though I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you on the couch with her." The brunette ignored a death glare from the so-called White Devil throwing at her direction.

"Guys, if you don't have anything nice to say then I'd rather leave." Nanoha pretended to stand up and leave to be instantly grabbed at the hand.

"Sorry, Nanoha, I was just joking. Come on, sit down. That's an order."

"We were just worried about you." Shamal said quietly.

"Yeah. Fate has come back for three days and she is now a celebrity. We were afraid you would felt lonely and worst, abandoned." Vita chimed in, there was seriousness in her tone.

Nanoha had a puzzled look on her face. Why would they think she would feel abandoned? Surely, she was beginning to feel lonely as Fate was pulled away from her to parties and gatherings, but abandoned? No, she'd never felt that. Deep down, she was beyond happy for her wife as she had achieved what she always wanted, being the top enforcer. And she knew no matter what happened, Fate would always be hers to keep. She would always come back to her no matter how far she went and Nanoha would always be waiting and opening her arms. That was their promise.

"No. Absolutely no! Why would I?" Slate-blue eyes widened in surprise. "Trust me. There's no way I'd feel that way. Yes, I was a little bit lonely. But that's it." Nanoha tried to laugh it off. This was just ridiculous.

"Oh honey, we didn't mean anything weird, guess we're just worried for nothing. But if you feel the need to have company, just call us, ok?" Shamal gently took Nanoha's hands in her. She did not mean to upset the young woman.

"Look, Nanoha, I know that it's hard to be married to an enforcer, with her being away more than she's home." Now it was Hayate's turn to be serious. "And there's Vivio. So we'd like to help you, to share some of the responsibilities you have to take alone."

"We're sorry for not being there for you often." Signum muttered her strength not to sound indifferent.

Nanoha was touched. She didn't know what to say for a good few minutes. She regretted for doubting her friends about the hang-out. They were worried about her, they cared for her deeply.

"Thank you, guys. That's…I'm sorry for doubting you guys from the beginning." The instructor fought back some tears that threatened to fall.

"There, there." Shamal patted the younger woman back. The blonde knight smiled gently as if the woman before her was just a little child. Indeed, when she first met her, Nanoha was still a nine-year-old and now, she had grown into a fine woman, she was married and had a child. Time sure did pass so fast.

"Alright! Stop all the drama already!" Hayate suddenly pounded her fist on the table, drawing attention from a few officers nearby. "It's Saturday, and we intend to party until dawn. Let's get wasted!"

And with that, the five cheered and clashed their glasses.

* * *

><p>Nanoha hurriedly walked to her house's door, she fished out the key from her pink purse and inserted it in the keyhole. The door creaked open to reveal a dark hallway. She quietly walked in, took out her heels and noticed that there was no sight of Fate's. The auburn beauty turned on the lights and made a bee line to the kitchen. She glanced at the clock, it was past midnight and Fate wasn't home yet. Pouring herself a glass of fresh water, she down the glass in one gulp and wiped her lips with her sleeve.<p>

She walked to the living room and flopped down on the sofa. If Fate was going home late, surely she would have called. TSAB best instructor pulled out Raising Heart and check if there were any messages, the mail box was empty. Nanoha tried to not let paranoid enter her mind. Is Fate okay? What if she got caught in an accident for drunken driving? No. That can't be. Fate was the most responsible person she'd ever met. She was sure the blonde would not drive if she knew she was intoxicated. Suddenly, a thought enter her mind, making her sink deeper into the couch. _Is she with someone? _

Nanoha bolted upright, stomping her way down the hall to their bedroom and opened the adjacent bathroom's door a little too violently. She stripped and stepped in the shower. She decided to take a good shower before going to bed, to get rid of those stupid thoughts. In the shower, Nanoha let the hot water caress her body. The feeling reminded her of a certain person's touch, someone tall and beautiful, someone with blonde hair and magnetic red eyes. She recalled the times they shared the shower together, when Fate was behind her, pressing her bare front against her back, pinning her to the wall, hands slowly descended down her wet body. Nanoha suppressed a moan as she could feel blood rushing to her head. She turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower. She made a mental note that hot shower wasn't an effective solution, especially in her current buzzed state.

The young woman walked out of the bathroom as she was drying herself. She sat down on their king bed and reached for the ruby orb on the nightstand. Nanoha twirled her device in her fingers, pondering whether she should call her wife to see if everything was alright.

A frown marred her beautiful face as Nanoha remember what Fate had told her this morning. "And she said she wouldn't be too long. And that she just wanted to be with me all day." She pursed her lips and collapsed onto the bed."Liar."

She was disappointed when her wife suddenly received a call invited her to join a party, and it was so early in the morning. It was a party to celebrate all enforcers who had contributed to the success of this mission. And since Fate was the hero of the operation, she had to come. She remembered how the blonde smiled nervously at her. She knew Fate didn't dare to ask for her permission and that upset her even more. She was her lover, not mother so the blonde didn't have to act so frightful. Was she a horrible wife who manipulated her spouse in fulfilling her personal desires? Was she too wrapped up with herself that she forgot about Fate's feelings? And with that, she sent Fate off with the sweetest smile she could make.

To tell the truth, Nanoha didn't want to let the blonde go, she wanted to be pampered all day and night. But she loved her wife after all. And loving her is to set her free, let her do what she wants, what makes her happy.

Fartigue began to get to her after a long tough day. Sleep invaded her senses as the young beauty slowly closed her eyes and sank further to the bed. She didn't forget to say the words, their words, every time they went to sleep, together or not. "Good night, Fate-chan."

* * *

><p>She was woken up by the sound of loud knocks on the main door. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, it read 2:30 AM. The knocking kept pounding her ears and she groaned out loud, nearly cursing. Nanoha quickly reached for her pink bathrobe and hurriedly wrapped it around her body. Jogging down the hall, she didn't forget to bring Rasing Heart with her. She never let her guard down, especially when Fate's not here and Vivio was still a child.<p>

"Who is it?" The auburn beauty asked quietly as she looked through the peephole. She instantly recognized the trademark blonde hair of her wife and the purple hair woman who was carrying her by the shoulder.

"Hi, Nanoha. Sorry for bringing her home like this." Ginga Nakajima smiled ruefully at her. In her arms, a very intoxicated blonde enforcer was mumbling something incoherent.

"What the…" Nanoha gasped. She hastily reached for her wife and gently took her from Ginga. The blonde reeked of alcohol. Her hair was a mess and her uniform was rumpled and out of place. The auburn-hair woman had to hold her breath at the strong intoxicating scent radiating off her wife as she dragged the blonde to the couch with Ginga help.

They put her down gently. Ginga reached for the pillow nearby and placed it under her captain's head. "She was so excited and had downed a little too many shots that were thrown upon her." She looked at Fate affectionately and Nanoha didn't miss that.

"Well, thank you for bringing her home to me, um, Ginga. It's really late now, and I think you should get some rest, too." The instructor tried her best not to sound as if she was shooing the woman away. "How did you drive her home? "

"Oh, her car," And as if sensing Nanoha confusion, she continued."Don't worry, Subaru and Teana were outside waiting in my car. Someone has to drive that black monster home or when she wakes up, she'll be moping all morning. You'll see." Ginga laughed out loud, completely unaware of the uncomfortable look on the instructor's face.

"I guess I should say hi to them."

"No, no. No need to. It's really late and we're really sorry for barging in on your sleep like that. I'm leaving now."

The purple hair woman turned and walked to the door. Upon reaching the doorknob, she turned around to face Nanoha."Don't be mad at her, okay? She was just having some fun. It's been a while that I've seen her enjoyed herself. These missions are eating us up." Ginga smiled slightly and opened the door. "Night, Nanoha." And with that, she walked out and hopped on her car. In the dimly lit space with only one street light, Nanoha could make out Subaru and Teana inside. She waved to them and turned to walk inside her house.

The instructor pondered Ginga's words as she made her way to where her unconscious wife was. So Fate never really had fun being with her? That she was boring and could not make her happy, is that what she meant?

The thought of that purple hair woman just irritated her to no end. She knew Ginga had feelings for Fate. Although her wife always laughed and waved her hand dismissively at that, saying they were just friends, Nanoha knew better. Ginga didn't want to be just friends with Fate, she wanted more, much more. This could be bias of her but she was sure that sneaky little purple fur ball wanted her place, next to the blonde.

Fate was snoring now. She scratched her stomach and hung a leg over the couch's back. Oddly, in such disheveled state, the blonde looked extremely sexy to Nanoha. Her face softened as she watched her wife's sleeping face. Fate looked so innocent while sleeping. No wonder why that woman, she refused to say her name, wanted her. And Nanoha knew she was not the only one. There were many women who's after the blonde, whether for her beauty or her position in TSAB. She didn't want to know.

"Come on Fate-chan, let's get you off of these stinky clothes." Nanoha reached for her wife's black enforcer jacket and tried to pull it off her shoulders to stop dead at the sight before her eyes.

It was a red mark, no. It was a lipstick stain on the blonde's white dress shirt, right above her chest and near the collar. Nanoha sat right up, sky-like eyes turned dark as she stared hard at the red stain. Millions of thoughts ran through her already busy mind. _Why is this thing on her shirt? Another woman gave it to her after a steamy make-out session? What is this all about?_

Nanoha stood up too quickly that she stumbled back wards a few steps. She began to feel dizzy, her body went numb all of a sudden, her stomach churned and she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent hot tears that threaten to fall.

"Put yourself together, Nanoha. Don't jump to any conclusion right now." She breathed heavily. Her wife was still sleeping peacefully, unknown to anything in the world. Nanoha threw one last glance at that strikingly beautiful face before stomping away, leaving the half dress blonde alone on the couch in her drunken state.

Lying on the bed that night, alone, she tried her best not to think of the worst. She told herself that this whole situation was just a misunderstanding and the next morning she would ask Fate about the lip stain. Fate would never lie to her, that she was sure. Despite telling herself again and again that it was going to be okay, the auburn beauty couldn't stop the traitorous tears. "Stupid Fate-chan. Stupid."

Nanoha cried heself to sleep that night. In her dreams, she was shooting thousands of pink beams towards no one in particular. But she knew her targets wouldn't have any strenth left to walk on their own feet. And she smirked.

* * *

><p>Fate awoke to the fine fragrance of freshly brewed coffee. She sat up straight to only collapsed back to the couch, hands clutching her head. Never in her life had she experienced such a terrible headache. She groaned as she slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen. All of her problems disappear at the sight of her beautiful wife, who was busy making breakfast at the moment. The blonde smiled to herself and made her way around the kitchen island to stand right behind the auburn beauty. She gently wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, waiting for her predictable reaction. Just as Fate thought, Nanoha let out a small gasp and quickly turned around.<p>

Misty blue eyes clashed with burgundy ones for a moment before darting away. Nanoha gently pulled out of the blonde's grasp and walked to the cabinets in the opposite direction. Fate didn't miss this. She had felt something off in the way Nanoha's body had reacted to her touch and the somewhat hurtful look in her sapphire orbs. And she avoided her eyes. She'd never avoided her eyes. This was not something new, it's their morning ritual where Nanoha would cook and Fate would come and hug her from behind.

"Morning, Fate-chan." Her wife greeted her with a bright smile_. Too bright_.

"Morning, sunshine."

"You must be hungry."

"I'm starving."

They sat together and ate their breakfast quietly. Something definitely off this morning. They're never quiet whenever they're together. Nanoha would never let her have her meal in silence. She would pick up something to talk about, anything. _This is too quiet_. Fate glanced at the beautiful woman before her and she didn't even touch her food. Her wife was having a forlorn look on her face, and if look closely, her usual sparkling eyes were now dull and a little swollen. _Was she crying?_

"Nanoha, is everything okay?" Fate stopped eating and reached her hand across the table to grasp the woman's petit hand. To her surprise, the girl retracted her hand and looked away.

"Oh, I see. You're mad because I didn't inform you last night that I was going to be late." Fate spoke after a while. "I'm really sorry. You must've worried a lot. I gave Bardiche to Shari for maintenance and I didn't bring me a cellphone so…" The enforcer scratched her head in guilt. She nervously looked up at her wife to see the woman still wouldn't look at her.

"Nanoha?"

"What is that on your shirt?" the brunette suddenly said, startling her blonde wife.

"H-huh?" Fate looked down at her shirt and there it was, a bright red lipstick stain prodding at her eyes. "Eh?"

She looked at her wife, and looked down, and looked at her again. Her mind was running in full speed. She didn't know why this little stain was on her shirt. TSAB's best enforcer cracked her mind for any clues and none was surfaced.

"I-I don't know, Nanoha…I didn't…"

"So you're saying you didn't remember the woman you were making out with last night?" Nanoha stood up abruptly, knocking her chair to the ground. She turned and began to walk out of the room.

"N-no! What are you saying? Making out what?" Fate paled. She too, stumbled to stand and hurriedly after her furious wife. "Nanoha, please!" the blonde reached out and grabbed at the angry woman's hand to be slapped away with hostility.

"Don't touch me, Fate!"

Fate barely noticed the missing of the honorific -chan of her name as she was running after a fuming wife. Nanoha slammed the main door open and stomping out, she didn't forget to grab her jacket that was hung in the nearby wall. She walked to her car, opened the door and got inside, ignoring a flailing Fate.

"Nanoha, where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Come on, don't do this." The blonde pleaded. She was really frightened right now. What if Nanoha went and never came back to her? No! She refused to think of that. She refused to think of a possibility that Nanoha wouldn't forgive her this time.

The instructor shoved her car key in the ignition and started the engine. The goddamn car chose this moment to break down. She turned the key and started the engine again. The worthless vehicle let out a deafening sound and smoke was emitting from its hood. Great! Now she got another problem to take care of.

The auburn beauty silently cursed and began to unfasten the seatbelt. She opened the car door and stepped out, didn't forget to slam it real hard. She threw a side glare at her fidgeting blonde lover, who was standing right beside her, eyes glued to her feet.

"Give me your car key." Nanoha ordered in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear me? I said 'Give me your car key'." The young woman said a little louder now. She blushed slightly when she noticed Fate was staring dumbfounded at her. She huffed and extended her hand to the blonde. "The key!"

"I don't have it now. It's in the house and…" Fate didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as her wife walked pass her towards the house.

"Nanoha." The enforcer once again followed her wife inside their house. She didn't dare stopping her this time as said woman was frantically looking for the car key. "Let me explain, will you?"

"Save it. Don't wanna hear."

"…"

Ten minutes later, the neighbors of the Takamachi-Harlaown residence watched the shorter one of the two get in a black fancy sport car and drove away. They also saw a disheveled blonde standing bare feet on their lawn, cursing at God in a language that no adult wants their children to know.

* * *

><p>Nanoha drove but her mind was on different matter. Thinking back on it, she was being unreasonable. She had decided last night that she would hear Fate out but she let her emotions get the best of her. She felt a twinge of regret at what she had said to the blonde earlier. <em>Fate-chan would be very sad right now. And when she's sad, she looks like a puppy.<em> Nanoha smiled despite herself. Whatever the drama was, a puppy Fate would be irresistible.

The instructor pulled the car to a stop in front of a residence. She looked at the name and realized that she was parking outside of Hayate's house. The young beauty sighed. How ironic that she tried so hard to cover her personal life from her cheesy commander, but now facing a real problem, she had no one but her to rely on. Pulling out the red orb, she activated her device.

"_My master."_

"Raising Heart, call Hayate, please."

"_Yes. My master."_

"Hello~" Came a cheerful voice from the other side of the line. "What's the matter, hottie? Miss me already?" The brunette came to her window to wave at the woman in the car. She didn't miss the fact that Nanoha was using Fate's baby.

"Spare me, Hayate. Are you free now? I wanna go somewhere."

As if sensing something off about her best friend, the commander changed her tone into seriousness. "Sure, Nanoha. Give me five minutes." And she cut the line and went preparing.

Five minutes and thirty seconds later, the mischievous brunette was all settled inside the sport car. She fastened her seatbelt and turned to face the driver. "Care to tell me why we're in Fate-chan's precious baby?"

"My car broke down." Nanoha answered curtly.

"Okay… So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Let's find a place to drink then I'll tell you." The young instructor started the engine and drove off the curb. "Right now all I need is some alcohol."

In a rather quiet bar since no one wanted a drink so early in a Sunday morning, two women clashed their glasses and downed the liquid in one gulp. The taller one immediately frowned and used her hand to fan at her hot face. Tears soon brimmed at her brilliant sapphire orbs as she coughed painfully. The other one was patting her friend's back as she knew too well the effect of the drink she had ordered for them both.

"Wow! That was…intense." Nanoha breathed. She struggled gasping for air.

"I know."

"How come you're so unaffected?"

"I had a special training, honey." Hayate smiled suggestively and looked away as if she was recalling a fun memory.

"Oh. Please don't tell me." The taller brunette waved her hands in protest and laughed merrily.

"So…that's how it is, huh?" Hayate began, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah."

"Look, Nanoha, I'm not on any sides. I'm saying this as a friend of you, okay?" she paused to looked at the auburn woman before her and when she nodded, she continued. "I think you shouldn't jump to any conclusions right now. Listen to what she has to say. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. I know Fate-chan, and so do you. Do you really think she would do something like that to you?"

Silence reigned between the two. And after a long moment, Nanoha sighed.

"No."

"Exactly." The commander exclaimed. "Now, go home with your blondie. I'm sure she's whining like a puppy right now."

They both laughed at the thought of a golden pup with folded ears and big round red eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, sometimes she's just like a child." Nanoha said as she drove them back to the Yagami residence. "Can't believe she's a 25-year-old."<p>

"Isn't that what made you fall so hard for her?" Hayate teased.

"One of many things. Yes." The sapphire-eye woman laughed. She felt so much better now than this morning. She was glad she had a talk with her best friend and also her maid of honor. "Thank you, Hayate."

"For what? For pointing out one of Fate-chan's cuteness huh?" The commander pretended to be oblivious to what her subordinate was referring to.

"You know what I mean." Nanoha rolled her eyes and smiled. "Once this is over, remind me to treat you to dinner, 'key?"

"…"

Upon not hearing a reply from her passenger, Nanoha turned to her friend just in time to catch something small and _lace _before Hayate hid the thing behind her back.

"What is it, Hayate?"

"Nothing."

"Hayate."

"It was nothing. Focus on the road, will you?" The brunette avoided sharp sapphire as she pointed to the road. And what Nanoha did next was beyond her imagination. The auburn beauty stamped her foot on the break making the car screeched and jerked back. And let not forget to mention that they were on the freeway with many cars surrounded them. They were causing a ruckus as other drivers was yelling and honking at them.

"Nanoha! Are you trying to kill us?" Hayate screamed as she watched the woman beside her in horror as she was pulling the car out of the lane.

"Quiet, Hayate." Nanoha coldly replied and Hayate knew that she'd better shut up.

The commander let out a relief sigh as finally they're out of all danger and honking and yelling. They were now parking in an unknown residence.

"Hand it over, Hayate. I won't ask twice." Nanoha nearly growled. She extended her hand towards her passenger while eyes were still looking ahead.

"Look, Nanoha, it's-"

"Please!"

"Alright." And she gave her the thing she was hiding.

The auburn woman turned to look at the garment. It was a pair of dark purple lace panties and looked like it was used. Nanoha suppressed the urge to tear the thin garment. Clearly it wasn't hers. She hated purple and she knew well about her lover's choices of underwear so it wasn't hers either. This belonged to another woman and it was in Fate's car, her respectful wife. Even fools would understand what this meant.

Hayate watched the young woman beside her carefully all the while. She mentally cursed her annoying curiosity. If she hadn't pulled the goddamn thing out under her seat, none of this would have happened. The commander stiffened as her friend leaned in to open the glove compartment and shoved the little thing inside before slamming it shut.

"Nanoha?" She held her breath as she chanced a glance at her friend. The girl's face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Hayate, but could you please call a cab to get home? I need to go somewhere else." And her voice was as unreadable as her profile.

Once again, silence reigned. But this time it wasn't a comfortable silence, it was oppressed.

"Okay." The brunette replied quietly after a good few minutes. She opened the car door and stepped out. "Nanoha, don't do anything stupid, 'key?" She bent down and spoke to the auburn-hair woman through the car window.

"Bye, Hayate." And she started the engine and drove off.

"Tch, this's going to be drama. I hope you'll survive this, Fate-chan." Hayate sighed as she pulled out her cellphone. "Hey, Vita-chan~ What are you doing?"

The girl on the other line grumbled something that made the commander smile. "Come pick me up then."

* * *

><p>Fate was pacing the living room. She had called her wife like 20 times only to receive the busy tune. She wanted to talk to Nanoha, to explain to her that this whole ordeal was just a misunderstanding, and that it was as ridiculous as it was.<p>

While Nanoha was away, she had flopped down on the couch, brooding all morning. Her mind had functioned to its limit when finally something clicked and she remembered how the incident happened. It was pretty fast and so she didn't noticed. Fate was leaving the pub in which they held the party and when she stepped outside, a woman who was walking in pumped into her. The blonde remembered she was pretty drunk at that moment and so she tripped on her and accidentally pressed her front to the girl's face. That explained why she had the stain on her chest. After that, she said sorry to the stranger and received a gentle smile from said person before joining Ginga and the crew in the car. They had a few shots later that night and she ended up waking in her house, on the couch.

Fate was pulling her hair out as she cursed herself for drinking too much when the door to their house suddenly opened. Her heart was hammering inside her chest as she waited for her wife to come in. Nanoha walked in and stopped at the threshold. She looked at Fate intently and to the blonde, her wife had never looked so sexy in her angry state. If Nanoha wasn't burning holes to her face with her glare, she would scoop her up and take her right then and there.

The auburn beauty finally broke the starring contest. She pulled out something inside her purse and threw the thing at the blonde.

"Who is this belongs to?" She hissed.

"…"

Fate was speechless. She had no idea what her wife was referring to. And what's with this underwear? She had never seen it before. It wasn't hers, wasn't Nanoha's. She was in complete and utter confusion. However, her enforcer mind was telling her that this was going to be trouble. She was in big, big trouble.

"Nanoha? What is this?"

"Doesn't seem familiar to you?" Nanoha mocked. "I found it in your car, baby."

"What? How-" And now she understood the situation she was in. Fate gaped at her wife, whine-red eyes widened in horror. "Nanoha, it's not what you think. I-"

"Please stop. Just tell me who it is." Nanoha cut in. She held up her hand in front of the blonde.

"Let me explain, Nanoha. This is a misunderstanding, okay? You just saw what your mind wanted you to see and-"

"WHO IS SHE?" The auburn beauty screamed at the blonde. She'd had enough. She didn't want to hear any more reasons.

"THERE IS NO ONE. GODDAMN IT!" Fate yelled back. She was reaching her limit. Why couldn't her wife listen to her? How could she ever think of her like that? The blonde looked up and she bit her lip. Nanoha was wiping, tears streaming down her perfect porcelain face as she stood there, trembling.

"Nanoha…"

"How could you?" Nanoha choked, her voice trembling with hurt and anger. "I trusted you."

Without saying a word, Fate moved forward and in a flash, she engulfed the sobbing woman with her strong arms. "I'm sorry Nanoha. Please don't cry. Don't cry."

Nanoha was too stunned to do anything. She stood still and let Fate hold her for a few seconds before pushing the blonde off. But Fate was stronger and she tightened her grip even more. She bent her head down and inhaled her wife's distinct scent as she buried her face in auburn locks. Oddly enough, seeing her beautiful wife crying aroused her. Fate couldn't help but kissed her lover's neck, unintentionally sending goosebumps down Nanoha's spine.

The auburn beauty gasped out loud as her capturer nipped on her ear, her weak spot. This only fueled the desires within the red-eyed enforcer as she pushed her wife back, pinning her against the opposite wall, and started raining kisses all over her neck and collar bones.

"No…stop…" Nanoha weakly protested. Her eyes squeezed shut, her head felt light and she couldn't think straight. She was supposed to be angry at the blonde, not wanting her.

And when hands slowly went up her thighs, reaching under her white skirt, sapphire pools shot open. Using all her strength, she shoved the blonde back. Fate stumbled backward. She had yet to regain her balance when a hand suddenly crashed at her face. Her left cheek burned at the surprised strike.

Her hand stung and began to feel numb as she had just swung it across the blonde's face. She pushed herself off the wall, her knuckles turned white as she gripped them so hard.

"Get out of my house." Nanoha snarled.

"Nanoha…"

"Get out now!"

"Goddamn it, Nanoha!" Fate slammed her fist on the wall."This is ridiculous!"

"Raising Heart." The auburn beauty pulled out her device. "Set up."

The blonde watched her wife's transformation in pure horror. She saw her pointing her staff at her, eyes turn a dark, dark shade of blue. "Nanoha, don't."

"Starlight-"

"Alright! Alright! You win. You win, Nanoha." Fate waved her hands in front of her as if to prevent the death that laid upon her. Her face was as pale as a ghost as she looked wide-eye at her scary wife."I'll leave okay? Just…don't do it here. Please!"

And the blonde cautiously walked out of the living room, her eyes never left blue orbs. Nanoha could hear Fate cursing as she opened the main door before slamming it shut. She thanked whatever God was there for having Vivio away. She didn't know what to do if her daughter was to witness her parents' fight.

Thinking of Vivio and the possibility of a divorce, the auburn beauty collapsed to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hello~ I'm back. I'm planning on making this a one-shot but turns out it'll be a two-shot. I just think I need to cut it in half. Anyways, this is based on a situation my friends was once in and the outcome was just hilarious so I thought I had to write something about it. Oh, it will be M-rated in Chapter 2 for some lemon, if you know what I mean.

To anyone who wondering about my other story Far and Away, I'm working on it, guys. I won't drop it, that I'm sure. And to those who haven't read it, go check it out!

That's it! Hope you enjoy. See ya in next chapter!

P/s: I had a really hard time naming this story and I'm still not happy with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The perks of jealousy**

Sam Trieu

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. You already know it.

* * *

><p>Fate sneezed. She'd been out in the cold for three hours since her dear wife had kicked her out of her own home. She asked the Almighty above what had she done to deserve such fate.<p>

Her long-waiting vacation was ruined because she got too drunk and did many stupid things that upset her wife. She knew she'd never been a good spouse to Nanoha. She was always away and had rarely been there for the brunette when she needed her. But Nanoha was strong, so strong. She'd never asked of Fate anything. Whenever the blonde returned home, Nanoha was there, smiling and welcoming her. And here she had failed her, making her cry.

White clouds puffed out of her mouth as Fate let out a shaky breath. It was getting dark and the temperature was decreasing but the blonde refused to move from her spot on a bench in a park. She rubbed her hands together and shoved them in her jacket pockets to get some warmth. It's already December and in Mid-Childa, there was snow in some areas. Thinking of snow, the enforcer recalled the wedding dress Nanoha had worn on their wedding day. The auburn girl looked so beautiful and innocent. Only with some light make-up, her then-bride was like an angel with wide bright smile that rival sunlight and brilliant sapphire orbs that could put any gems to shame. Fate remembered she almost cried at the sight of the auburn beauty walking through the aisle towards her waiting hand. And behind her stunning bride, there was little Vivio, who was busy holding the gown of her mother, gave her a thumbs-up with a mischievous wink. It was a beautiful memory. It was so precious to her.

"Fate? Is that you?"

A familiar voice broke her trance of thoughts. The blonde looked up to find her subordinate, Ginga, standing a few feet away.

"Ginga? What are you doing here?"

"I've just finished my running and now ready to head home. What are you doing here?" Ginga answered as she jogged to the blonde, white breath puffing out as she was panting.

"Running in this hour? You'll get a cold." Fate ignored the question.

"Oh, I'm used to it." The purple hair woman paused and scrutinized her captain from head to toes. "Are you okay, Fate? You looked like a whipped dog, you know?" Ginga giggled. She received a pouting face of a certain enforcer as a reply.

"So what's this? Being kicked out by your wife, huh?"

"…"

"Oh my God, Fate. I didn't know. I was just joking. " Ginga gasped as she saw the mixture of hurt and embarrassment in Fate's expression. "I'm so sorry." She sat down next to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Fate forced a smile. "Guess I deserved that huh?"

"What are you saying? What happened, Fate?"

"Ah, it's really confusing, you know." The enforcer scratched her head and smile sadly. "Maybe I was set up… I-I don't know."

"Look, let's go to my place, it's near here." Ginga reached out and grasped the blonde's hands. "Your hands are as cold as ice. Come on!" She stood up, pulling a brooding enforcer with her.

Fate followed without a word. To be honest, she was freezing inside and out. Her heart had sunk since the moment she saw those hurtful blue orbs. She'd been away from her only for 3 hours and already missed the brunette terribly. She decided to go inside first and then take care of the matter at hand later.

Ginga lead Fate to her small but clean and tidy apartment. There were a couch, a love seat, a tea-table and a small LCD in the living room. Fate could see further inside the apartment a kitchen, a single bedroom and a bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Sit down. I'll go make some hot tea." The purple hair woman said, she guided Fate to the couch and slightly pushed her down.

"Don't make something so fancy." Fate joked as her hostess disappeared in the kitchen. The enforcer contemplated her friend's apartment. She wondered why she had never visited this place. It was small and cozy, perfect for a couple. Fate noted the fact that she had never heard Ginga mention about a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter. And she never asked either. When on missions, they were too busy to talk about such subject. And when they were on leave, the blonde was too wrapped up with her sweet wife to think of anything else. _What a friend you are, Fate._

"Here you go." Ginga reappeared with two steaming cups of tea. She gave the blonde her tea and settled herself on the love seat.

"Thank you." Fate sipped on the hot liquid and breathed out a satisfied breath. "It's really good!"

"I bought it in a mission on planet #23. Do you remember that time?"

"Yeah. It was terrible! We were fighting in the rain for a week. Seven days of wet and cold. Imagine that!" The blonde enforcer waved her hand in exasperation. Her face turned melancholic as she recalled one particular night. "We lost many good enforcers." That mission had stolen away many lives of her team. She remembered wishing to be home every night, to be with her wife and child.

"We made those bastards pay." Ginga leaned in and rubbed Fate's back. "You should be proud that you made it safe to home, to your family."

Fate smiled back. She looked at the woman before her and noticed that she was no longer a hopeless child back when she had rescued from the fire. Ginga was now a young, beautiful and strong woman and the blonde knew she could take care of herself well.

"So, tell me. What really happened between you and Nanoha?"

And the taller enforcer told her friend everything from the beginning.

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Nanoha?" Vita exclaimed as she stepped closer to the woman sitting before her. "You look like sh- Ow ow ow, Shamal!" She stopped mid-sentence and yelled loudly as a blonde knight pulled at her ear. They were in Hayate's office as the auburn instructor was summoned during her lunch break.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you not to swear in work place, huh?" Shamal scolded with a sweet smile on her porcelain face and the trio including Vita, Hayate and Signum, shuddered at that devilish smile of their oldest housemate.

"You insufferable woman!" The red hair girl spat back.

"Alright, enough you two." Hayate said after regaining her composure. She walked around her desk and came to sit next to the auburn-hair woman. "You know why I called you here, right?"

"I'm fine, Hayate."

"No, you're not! You were pacing out all morning." The commander held her hand up to stopped the woman from protesting. "And look at you Nanoha. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I'll just drink some coffee and everything will be back to normal." The auburn beauty replied without looking up. She didn't want her friends to see her red and swollen eyes after spending a sleepless night crying.

"Back to normal my ass!"

"Hayate-chan!"

"Shamal! This is serious! Please save your moral speech at home." Hayate flailed her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Okay. Sorry. Come on guys, let's get Nanoha-chan some rest." Shamal called out to Vita and Signum. As if on cue, they stood up and walked out of the office, leaving Hayate alone with the instructor.

Hayate mentally thanked her blonde knight. She was going to pry on the woman before her and she knew the auburn girl wouldn't talk if there were so many people.

"So are you going to tell me or you want me to use force?" The shorter brunette tried to add some humor but realized it was for nought as Nanoha didn't even bat her eyelids. However, she waited for the young woman to talk.

"I sent her away, last night." The auburn beauty spoke softly after a while.

"You kicked Fate-chan out of your house?"

A nod.

"Wait. You just kicked her out without hearing her reasons?" the commander asked in complete shock. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know." Nanoha turned. Her eyes began to sting. "And she didn't have a reason, okay? She's having an affair, Hayate. She cheated on me!" Nanoha nearly screamed. She couldn't stand it. She clutched at her chest and cry.

Hayate was speechless for a good few seconds. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand the situation. How could her two best friends get each other in such a mess? The commander was beyond confused because she knew her blonde friend loved her wife to the moon and back. To Fate, Nanoha was everything. She was her savior, her friend, her love and life. To Fate, the auburn beauty was the world. Also, more than anyone, Fate knew what family values were and to think she would throw everything away for an unknown woman was simply unimaginable.

"Nanoha, honey, stop crying." Hayate stood up and walked to her desk to retrieve some tissues and handed it to the sobbing woman before her. "Here. You'll ruin your make-up. And blow your nose!" She ordered good-naturedly.

The commander waited for her friend to calm down while patting at her back gently. She wiped some of the remaining tears away from Nanoha's beautiful face and lifted her chin to look into brilliant sapphire orbs. "There you go. Now, listen. This is not like you at all. The Nanoha I knew would find a way to solve her problem instead of becoming a crying mess."

"What else could I do?" Nanoha sniffed. "It's so obvious. She's betrayed me." Her voice cracked as she suppressed the bitter feeling.

"Now, hold on. Just because you found a set of women undergarment in her car, doesn't mean she's cheating." Hayate elaborated. "Have you considered other possibilities?"

"There's no other possibility!" Nanoha snapped. "It's her precious baby and she would never let anyone inside without her permission…Well, except for me but that doesn't count. If you're talking about someone using her car to do indecent stuff then I'm telling you there's no such thing!" The auburn woman panted after blurting out everything.

"Okay…Then how about someone deliberately putting it in her car without her consciousness?" The brunette raised her eyebrows as she watched the other woman stiffen lightly.

"What do you mean? Why would anyone do that?" Nanoha threw a sharp yet quizzical look at her commander.

"Well, I'm talking about someone wanted you to get furious and Fate-chan would be the victim and in the end, come the inevitable break-up." Hayate sighed and let herself fall back to the couch. "Considering Fate-chan is all hot and successful," she continued. "I think many will gain benefits from this."

"I'm still confused, Hayate. What benefits?"

"Nanoha, your wife is always popular with the women. Who do you think would get the best of it if your marriage went down?" The brunette sat up and looked at the instructor intently. "Here's just my theory but I think Fate-chan was set up so that she would be kicked out by you and then someone would gladly take her in, snatch her away from you." She snapped her fingers to emphasize.

Sapphire eyes widened in realization. Pure shock was clearly evident in her expression. "So…so Fate-chan is innocent? And I was wrong to kick her out?" Nanoha looked up at her commander desperately. She was expecting to hear the brunette say yes. She tried to cling to the only tiny hope was left that all of this wasn't what it seemed, that Fate was still hers.

"I didn't say that, Nanoha." Hayate simply answered. "It's just my theory. Maybe I was wrong but it's still worth trying, right?" She smiled when she saw the woman before her nod but quickly turned serious as another problem surfaced. "Now the problem is, where is Fate-chan."

Nanoha looked down at her feet. "Well, she didn't bring anything with her when she left yesterday, not even her car." The young beauty didn't mention how she made the blonde ran off. She was sure her commander would laugh at it all day despite the situation they were in. "I was really mad and…"

Hayate studied her best friend's expression closely. Light blush dusted her porcelain cheeks as she was fidgeting in her seat. The shorter brunette mentally sighed at how childish her two best friends were. One was so stubborn even to her feelings, and one was recklessly complying with what the other wants. _What an idiot couple!_

"Alright! Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Hayate stood up, pulling the sapphire-eyed girl with her. "We'll fill our stomach first before investigating anything." She pushed at the taller woman's back as she closed the door behind them and started leading the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Vivio, stop poking at the food already!" The young mother sighed. She was having dinner with her daughter in the dinning room. She was too wrapped up in the mess she and Fate was in that she almost forgot about their daughter's arrival.<p>

Vivio had come back from training camp in the afternoon and she was barely in time to pick her up at her school thanks to Raising Heart's constant reminder. She still hadn't have the time to get her car fixed and she refused to use Fate's sport car because she didn't want her mind to be invaded by dirty images of her wife with another woman naked inside. So she had picked Vivio up by the help of a cab.

"Where is Fate-mama? I wanna see her. I know she's come back." Vivio pouted. She was puffing her little cheeks as her hands resumed their activity of poking the food.

"Uh, well…Your Fate-mama is having some trouble with her mission so she has to stay at the base for a few days." Nanoha lied to her daughter. She was praying for the little girl to buy the obvious lie and resume eating. However, Vivio wasn't naïve. Her daughter was day by day becoming more and more like a little evil, thanks to a certain commander.

"Mama, I'm not a child anymore." She rolled her heterochromatic eyes at her mother. "Were you two fighting?"

"Eh? N-no!" Nanoha stuttered. "She's busy, really."

"And you want me to believe that when she left her black monster in the garage for _a few days_? Nuh-uh, no way!" Shaking her little blonde head, Vivio continued playing with her food. "What did Fate-mama do this time, mama?"

The instructor sighed heavily. There was no way Vivio would buy the story she made up. She gave up and looked at her daughter with regretful eyes. "Yes, we had a fight." Nanoha quickly continued before Vivio could ask the following question that she knew all too well. "And you're too young to understand the reason."

"Fine. So where is she staying now?"

"I-I don't know." The auburn beauty avoided the incredulous look her daughter was throwing at her. She cursed Fate silently for leaving her in such embarrassing situation with their daughter. "She didn't bring anything with her." She was beginning to get tired of answering the same question all day.

"I see."

The girl simply nodded and resumed eating her meal. Nanoha was more than thankful that her daughter did not dig up more information. It was awkward enough for mother and daughter to have this kind of conversation.

Dinner went by in silence and so as the evening. Nanoha started out of her sleep as the beeping sound of the clock showed 11 o'clock. She had fallen asleep on her desk in the study room. She remembered hearing her daughter saying goodnight before disappearing into her own room.

Nanoha rose from her seat and walked out of the room in the direction of her and Fate's bedroom. She decided to take a quick shower and just go to sleep. She still had classes to teach in the morning and though her life was already a mess and she wanted nothing but some days off, she couldn't use it as an excuse to skip her job.

A sigh escaped her lips for the umpteenth time as she let the dreadful hot water run down her strained body. Though she was well aware of the effect of a hot shower, she couldn't stand the frigid water, especially in this kind of weather. _Ah, I cannot escape you._

Nanoha pressed her front against the tile wall of the shower. Her left hand moved up to fondle her left breast as her right one went down, burying its fingers to the dark brown triangle of hair. She let out a soft moan as her own fingers found the hard nub they were looking for and gently caressed it. Her breath quickened, her nipples hardened as the pace became fast and then furious. "Fate-cha-…ah…" Her mouth agape, her eyes squeezed shut, her face flushed as she could feel the pressure between her hips increasing. "Ah…please don't stop, Fate-chan…" She was reaching her limit. She just needed one push and her damp would break. In her hazing mind, Nanoha imagined a tall, dazzling blonde pinning her to the wall, lips grazing her earlobe as they're whispering the three magical words in a husky voice. And she arched her back. Silent cry drown out by the sound of water cascading down.

The sapphire-eyed beauty walked out of the bathroom with wobble legs and stumbled towards the king-sized bed. She draped an arm across her still-flushed face, panting lightly as she let her body slowly sink into the mattress. Her body felt pleasantly languid and sleep came to her like the dark engulfed the quiet street outside. The only sounds she could hear at the moment were the second hand of the clock on the wall and her own steady breath. "Good night, Fate-chan." Long brown eyelashes fluttered closed as Nanoha fell into a deep slumber, the deepest one of that week.

* * *

><p>Fate was siting at the kitchen island, sipping at her hot coffee. She'd woken up from a night of toss and turn on the couch in her friend's apartment. Not that she was complaining but the couch was killing her back.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" Ginga turned around as she placed the freshly cooked pancakes in the blonde's plate.

"Not really." Fate placed her cup of coffee aside and reached for a fork nearby. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" The violet-hair woman smiled as she continued to fill her own plate with pancakes. "I'm sorry for the couch. It's pretty old and I didn't have the time to buy a new one."

"No. The couch is fine. It's…well, I just couldn't…" The blonde trailed off as she recalled the main reason why she couldn't sleep last night. A teary face of a certain brunette occupied her mind all day and at night, the image still haunted her dreams.

"I think you should go talk to her, it's been two days now." Ginga prompted.

"Yeah, you're right." Fate took a bite in her mouth. "And I need some clothes, too in case she won't let me in, yet." She stopped eating and instead looked at her friend. "I'll move to the hotel this afternoon. I don't want to intrude anymore. Thank-"

"Nonsense! You can stay here as long as you want." Ginga cut her short. "And I'll go buy an air mattress for you- No. Don't! Say no more." The younger enforcer held a hand up to stop the blonde from protesting. "Seriously, Fate, you think I would let you sleep in a hotel and eat instant food all day, huh?" She tapped playfully at Fate's nose and giggled as the blonde scrunched up her nose.

"Thank you, Ginga." Fate didn't know what else to say to her friend other than thank her. She was touched inside. suddenly, the blonde realized that her world wasn't occupied only by Nanoha and Vivio. There were others who cared for her deeply as a family member. "To be honest, your couch is killing me softly." They both laughed merrily and resumed eating their breakfast.

"Speaking of which, the paper work is going to kill me." Ginga sighed as she sipped her own coffee.

"Us." Fate fixed her friend. "And they said they would let us relax but we still have to be present at the base today for a meeting." She chewed her last bite of pancakes before downing the last drop of her black coffee. "Oh yeah, can you give me a ride there? My car…you know?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You've been doing fine without me for a long time, eh? You've got Nanoha." There was something unreadable in the purple-hair woman expression that left Fate uncomfortable. Her face was somewhat showing melancholy for a split second but quickly replaced by a sweet smile. "Come on, go get ready. We've got to go now or we'll be late and I don't know about you, but I'm sick of hearing commander Roberts's lecture about being on time." She stood up and walked towards her bedroom to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't have my uniform." Fate commented nonchalantly.

Ginga blinked and stared at the blonde for a few seconds before realization dawned on her. "Oh, right. And you're too big to fit into mine." She quickly covered her mouth to prevent a laugh as she watched her captain spot on a nice blush. She wondered how could a person be so cute while blushing. "What do we do now? Um, I think no one minds the barrier jacket."

"I think I still have a spare uniform in the locker room. But yeah, barrier jacket would be fine." Fate nodded at her friend's suggestion. "Oh shoot! We've got fifteen minutes left. Go! go!" The blonde enforcer pushed at her subordinate's back as they hurried towards the door. "Just like you, I don't wanna hear his _wet_ and boring lecture."

They both laughed at the thought of a bald old man spitting his saliva around as he gave his enforcers a lecture like they were a bunch of kids.

Morning went by and came the boring afternoon as a certain blonde enforcer lied face flat on her office's desk. Two giant piles of papers were on two sides of her head, waiting for her attention. Fate stretched her arms and back as the effect of long hours of working non-stop on the same spot finally got to her. She rubbed her shoulders roughly, missing the feeling of a pair of soft hands gently caressing her muscles. Nanoha's hands were a miracle. She knew exactly how to stimulate all the spots on the blonde's body that had left Fate boneless.

She leaned back into her chair and stared into nothingness. Some thing caught her burgundy eyes as they landed on a picture at the far end of her desk. It was the picture captured long time ago, of her and Nanoha, and a little Vivio in between, they were newly wed back then. Whine-red eyes paused at her wife's face. She looked a little bit younger than her then age of twenty-one and to Fate, her wife had never been aging ever since. The auburn beauty still looked the same as the Nanoha she had fell in love with many years ago.

Fate traced the face of the smiling woman in the picture. She suddenly missed her wife terribly. It'd been two days since the fight and she was wondering if Nanoha missed her too, if Nanoha had trouble sleeping because she was suffering everyday from the guilt she didn't even know. The blonde had never lied to her wife, aside from some wounds she had during missions but that was because she didn't want Nanoha to worry. And the thought of cheating had never occurred in her mind. She couldn't imagine being with someone else. To Fate, Nanoha was the only woman she could ever love in this life time.

A knock at her office's door brought her back to reality.

"Fate-chan~! It's me, Hayate. I'm coming in." The commander didn't wait for her permission as she opened the door and cooly walked in.

Fate took a mental note to always lock the door as she rearranged her desk. "Hi, Hayate." She brought down the two piles of paper under her desk so she could speak face to face with the brunette.

"Not so cheerful. Is it that bad to see me? Because Nanoha had greeted me with the same attitude this morning." Hayate sat on the edge of the enforcer's desk. She leaned in to take out a candy in a small jar and popped it in her mouth.

Upon hearing the name of her wife, Fate stiffened slightly and quickly avoided baby-blue eyes. Hayate didn't miss this.

"I'm not here to worm anything out of you, Fate-chan. Relax." She hopped off the desk and walked to where the couch and sat down. "I'm here to ask if you want to join me, Vita and Signum for lunch. It's been a while since you got back, you know." Hayate grinned at the blonde. There was no sight of pranks, only the sincerity in that warm smile.

"Sure. Why not?" Fate answered after contemplating for a while. She really needed to eat something after spending all morning filling papers.

They walked to the cafeteria in silence. By the way Hayate looked, Fate knew she was trying not to jump her with hundreds of questions. But she was cool with it. If Hayate wanted answers, she'd give her. She wanted her friend to know that the whole thing was just a misunderstanding and she still loved her wife very much. To be honest, Fate was tired of being the bad guy here.

"Oi Hayate, Fate, over here." Vita exclaimed as she saw the due appeared at the entrance. Sitting next to her was Signum. She stopped eating what looked like beef stew and nodded their way.

"Hey guy~. Already eating without me, huh?" The commander faked a hurtful look.

"Hey." Fate followed.

"I'm not eating, though." Vita grunted. "So what do you two wanna eat?"

"Why, thank you, Vita-chan! I'll have fried rice and Fate-chan, beef steak. She looks like she needs some nutrients." The brunette smiled sweetly at the red-hair girl as she settled herself in her seat.

Fate rolled her eyes at the playful commander as she too, sat down and joined the crew. "Thanks, Vita."

"Yeah, yeah. And she was right. You do need to eat properly, Blondie." Vita snorted and walked to the food stalls.

"So Fate-chan, how are you doing?" Hayate asked as she placed her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Stop beating about the bush, Hayate. Just cut to the point." Fate said nonchalantly and instantly earned her a pout from the commander.

"How rude! I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"If you really wanted to know then I'm not so good, to be honest." The blonde answered without looking at her friend. She was well aware that the pink-hair warrior was listening attentively even though she pretended to eat. "You already knew why, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Nanoha told me everything and-" The brunette stopped as she saw Vita approaching with two trays of steamy food on her arms. "Thank you very much, Vita-chan! Tell me, why are you so sweet today?" She winked playfully at her knight and giggled as the girl blushed violently.

"I-I…Go eat your lunch Hayate before it gets cold." The red-hair girl stuttered as she flopped down on her seat, arms crossed at her chest.

Seeing the grumpy Vita blush so easily at Hayate's antics, Fate couldn't help but wonder whether there was any chemistry between them. She violently shut her mind down as various indecent thoughts began to surface.

Alright, let's get back to business, shall we? Um, where was I?" Hayate placed a finger on her chin, her brows creased as if she was thinking hard. "Oh right, Nanoha isn't doing well either, you know?"

"What? Is she sick?" Fate turned her head abruptly, throwing the brunette an incredulous look. "And you're still making her work today? How c-"

"Relax, soldier. She's not sick, she's brooding. And I didn't order her to work. I even offered her some days off but she refused, okay?" The commander interrupted her chant as she leisurely took a spoon full of rice into her mouth. "Your wife is a devoted instructor, I tell ya."

"Oh God, I'm certain that I'm growing gray hair everyday for her." The blonde let out a relief breath. Suddenly the steamy juicy steak didn't look delicious to her anymore.

"So what's this all about?" Hayate turned to Fate with a solemn expression. "Nanoha is being paranoid and I can't help you guys if you won't tell me what's really going on."

"I swear to God, Hayate, that I am just as clueless as you." And now she lost it. "I don't know how the hell that thing got inside my car." Fate waved her hand in anger. "I woke up from a hangover and the sky had already fallen upon me."

"Alright, calm down Fate-chan. I believe you." The commander rubbed her friend's back as she watched Fate breathing heavily. Her face was red and she was puffing like a bull.

"I…I just don't know what to say to regain her trust." Her shoulders sagged as she held her head down. "She won't even listen to me." The blonde tried her best not to let her voice crack.

"Fate!"

The four simultaneously turned their head towards the direction of the urgent voice behind them. They saw a redhead with twintails walked to their table. Followed close behind her were a blonde doctor and a girl with short blue hair, they all looked panic.

"Fate! I don't know what's going on between you guys but Nanoha has totally lost it." Teana Langster breathed.

"We were having lunch at Shamal-sensei's office and I was just wondering out loud why you were staying at my sister's place and she suddenly flipped. Literally!" Subaru Nakajima hurriedly continued. The girl's expression was that of pure horror.

"Fate-chan, she said something about shooting the hell out of your ass when she walked out of my office." Shamal chimed in. She spared a quick glance at Hayate and the others before looking straight into burgundy. "I think she went home already."

Her face paled and she looked as if her soul had just left her. Fate T. Harlaown was beyond petrified. She abruptly stood up and ran out of the cafateria.

"As if things couldn't get any worse." Vita commented as she sipped on her ice tea.

"If I were her, I wouldn't go home." Signum cleared her throat.

"I hope Nanoha-chan wouldn't be too heavy-handed." Shamal sighed.

"Guys, let just pray for Fate-chan." Hayate said as she put her hands together in a way people usually do when they're praying. "I hope for your survival Fate-chan."

"I still don't understand what's going on here." Subaru chose this holy moment to butt in with a quizzical look on her child-like face.

"Oh shut up!" Teana facepalmed. Her girlfriend can be so dense sometimes.

Fate was on the lawn in front of her house and her eyes were showing pure shock. Scattered on the grass and the driveway was her tattered clothes which seemed to be cut violently by the hand of a pair of scissors. She swallowed hard as she stared at a dress shirt which was pierced right through where the heart was supposed to be. The blonde began to sweat bullets when she saw a pair of her favorite pants was teared in half at the crotch.

Dropping the now-worthless garments, Fate slowly and cautiously walked to the front door. She didn't miss the sight of Nanoha's SUV parking in the driveway. Her wife was inside. Her hands were shaking as she turned the door knob. Her blonde head peeked in and she breathed out a relief sigh as she could see there was no danger, yet. The house was frighteningly quiet. The deadly aura made the blonde feel like one of those times when she was investigating the criminals' nests.

Fate passed by the living room and there was no one inside. She hastily walked to the kitchen to find it empty. The enforcer returned to the hall and took a deep breath as she slowly went upstairs. She stopped at their bedroom door when she heard something like the sounds of sobbing mixed with curses.

"Nanoha? Can I come in?" Fate held her breath as she softly knocked.

"Go away, you cheater!" Came a yell in her face.

Fate gritted her teeth as she turned the knob forcefully. She wasn't surprised when the door was locked from the inside. "Open the door, Nanoha." The blonde said under her breath. She was losing her patience.

"Leave me alone."

"I won't! Open the goddamn door, Nanoha!" The blonde slammed the closed door with her palm in frustration. To hell with the gentleness. Her wife was being insufferably stubborn and she had finally lost it.

"No. Go away!" Nanoha cried. Her voice was raspy.

"Nanoha, don't make me do this." She nearly growled.

"Do what? Break the door?" Fate could hear her wife stand up and walk even further away from her. "Go on. I dare you." The auburn beauty spat back defiantly.

Fate backed away from the door. She drew out Bardiche and in split seconds, the lock in front of her was burned with electricity.

Sapphire orbs widened in shock as she watched her wife slam the door open. She barely dodged a grasp when her blonde lover moved forward and reached to her. Nanoha skillfully slipped behind the blonde, charging full speed at the now-smoking door in hope of escaping the room. But Fate was faster. People didn't just call her lightning for fun. Mid-Childa fastest enforcer quickly turned around. She stretched her long leg to stop the auburn woman and with a sweep of her strong arms, she grabbed at her small waist, hoisting the beauty up her shoulder, forcing a startle yelp from the brunette.

"Fate! Let go!" Nanoha screamed and slapped at the blonde's back as she realized she was in a provocative and embarrassing position.

Fate ignored the woman in her arms. She walked them to the bed where she tossed the still-kicking-and-punching girl onto the mattress and positioned herself on top of the auburn beauty. The blonde quickly pinned Nanoha's flailing hands above her head, locked them up in a vice-like grip.

"Nanoha, stop struggling." She said. "You'd only hurt yourself."

The stubborn instructor stopped her movement as she felt hot breath on her neck and she shuddered involuntarily. She opened her eyes to be caught in deep, deep red, staring back at her intensely.

"I love you Nanoha." Fate whispered. "I've loved you for a long time and I still do." She paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "I will love you even when you kick and punch me. I will love you even when you cut and burn all my clothes." She released her hold on those petit hands and ran her hand through glossy auburn locks. Her long delicate fingers traced the brunette's face to finally rest upon lustrous lips. And she leaned in and captured those lips she knew belong only to her.

Nanoha closed her eyes as she let soft lips caressed her own. She sighed as the blonde nipped at her bottom lip, pulling and sucking ever so lightly. She trembled despite herself when she felt the blonde descended down, kissing at her jaw, neck and collar bones. A soft moan escaped her lips as warm hands rested on her chest, gently circling the mounts. And she swore she could feel Fate's lips curved up into a smile. Nanoha couldn't believe she let her blondie take advantage of her again.

Putting their physical strength in comparison, Fate would always be the winner. So, as much as she wanted to push the blonde away, she couldn't. And considering the effect those lips were thrusting upon her, there was no way she could escape this guilty pleasure.

But losing was not in her vocabulary. The instructor ceased the blonde's ministration by grabbing at her face and pulled her up. She kissed the blonde deeply, biting lightly at her lower lip, begging for entrance. Fate opened her mouth to be invaded by hot flesh as Nanoha's tongue battled for dominance. She slowly and skillfully turned them over until she was sitting astride on the blonde stomach, their lips never parted. Nanoha finally broke the kiss and leaned back. She watched her wife panting heavily and smirked, knowing she was the cause of such expression.

Fate couldn't help but blush violently under her wife's burning gaze. If only the brunette knew she was stripping her bare with those magnetic sapphire orbs. And there came the Takamachi's trademark smirk. Suddenly, she was feeling very dizzy. Desire was evident in misty red eyes.

"Nanoha…" The enforcer groaned out loud. She reached out and ran her hands along her wife's tone belly and stopped at the hips, feeling every mustle tighten in anticipation. Deft hands continued tracing down firm thighs until they reached under the blue uniform skirt. "Gosh! You're so beautiful!"

Nanoha caught those hands before they could go any further. She guided them off her thighs as she seductively lowered her body so that her face was now hovered over the blonde's waist. The auburn goddess smiled suggestively as she unbuckled Fate's belt. Sapphire were piercing burgundy and never wavered as she unzipped her pants and pulled the garment down pass her wife's knees in one smooth motion, revealing a set of black lace panties.

Fate gasped in anticipation as she could feel her blood boiling. Just one more touch and she believed she would explode. She tried to sit up so she could pull her sexy lover down and ravage her body but Nanoha stopped her by pinning her arms up above her head.

"You think you'll get what you want that easily?" She leaned in and whispered huskily in the blonde's ears. "I think not, baby."

The enforcer felt one of her wrists constricted, and the next thing she knew, her left hand was bound to the headboard by a magical pink ring.

"Eh? Nanoha?" Burgundy orbs widened as Fate watched her wife getting off of her and walked to the door.

"You will be good and staying right where you are as I've got some business to take care of." She paused and turned around, smiling sweetly at her blonde lover. "I trust you will behave when I'm away because I don't want to see any damages to the bed. Got it?" And she walked out of the room, leaving behind a half-naked blonde with one hand firmly attached to the headboard of their king-sized bed.

"Raising Heart, please locate where Ginga Nakajima is." Nanoha pulled out her device as she walked down the hall.

"_Yes, my master. Just a minute_."

Nanoha put on her uniform jacket as she made her way to her car. She opened the door and slid inside, waiting for the information. She decided that she would have a talk with the purple-hair enforcer. And if necessary, she would use violence to force the truth out of her.

"_Enforcer Nakajima is currently in a local grocery store, five miles north._" Raising Heart's mechanical voice echoed through the car after a few minutes of searching.

"Thank you, Raising Heart. Could you show me the way?"

"_Right away, my master._" The ruby orb opened a holographic screen in front of its master, showing the city map with tiny lines and blocks.

"Okay. I think I know where it is. Thank you again."

"_You're welcome, my master._"

The instructor put her device under her dress shirt and started the engine. She pulled the car off their driveway and headed to the direction already in her mind. "Alright. Let's get this over with." The auburn woman said under her breath as her lips curved into a murderous smile.

Five miles away, in a grocery store, a certain purple-hair woman, who was shopping for food in order to treat her friend to a great meal, shuddered violently as she felt a cold running down her spine. Oddly, Ginga Nakajima had a feeling someone was on their way to murder her.

* * *

><p>Fate T. Harlaown was struggling with the bind. The pantless blonde was standing on the bed, swearing loudly. She was desperately twisting her wrist out of the pink ring, however every time she tried, the goddamn thing tightened its grip even more. The binding spell Nanoha had casted on her wasn't something extreme. An A-ranked mage could easily break it with his or her device. But Fate was in a very whimsical situation. Upon destroying the door's lock, she had dropped Bardiche carelessly on the floor of the bedroom to go play pro wrestling with her wife. Without her device, there's no way she could break the spell with her bare hands. And she dared not harm the wooden headboard as Nanoha had given the warning of no damage to their bed.<p>

The enforcer sighed heavily as she admitted her defeat. She flopped down on the bed, leaning her head against the headboard as she closed her eyes. She wondered where her wife was heading and hoped for whatever business she had would be solved in the least painful way.

"_Sir, in coming call from commander Yagami_." Claret eyes opened as she heard her device's distinct voice.

"Put her through."

"Fate, you and Nanoha gotta get to the base now. I-! What the hell happened to you?" Hayate cried as she saw a very revealing blonde sitting on a messy bed with her hand tied up. _Isn't that Nanoha's bind?_

"Don't ask Hayate. I need you to come here and get me out of this bed." Fate said tiredly as she massaged her forehead.

"Uh, maybe later. I have some important news I think you guys might want to know. Anyway, where is your wife?"

"I have no idea. She left me in such state, saying that she had some business to take care of and drove away." The blonde waved her free hand up in frustration. "I don't know what kind of business she was talking about. Let's hope she won't go shooting something."

"Fate-chan." Hayate said after a moment of thinking.

"What?" Fate didn't like the tone her best friend was using.

"I think you wouldn't be happy to hear this."

"Hear what? Quit stalling and tell me!"

"I think Nanoha is probably heading to where Ginga is now." The brunette said quickly as she looked straight into burgundy. The reaction she received was exactly what she had expected. The blonde paled immediately. Her face was that of pure shock and horror mixing together.

"Hayate, you've got to stop her. I fear for Ginga's life. She has nothing to do with this. You know it!" Fate nearly shouted as she jumped up in the bed to be jerked back by the bind at her wrist. She groaned out loud in pain and started cursing.

"Okay. Calm down, Fate-chan. I'll talk her out of it. But you be good and don't hurt yourself!" Hayate pointed at her blonde friend before cutting the line.

"People need to stop telling me to be good, already!" Fate kicked a pillow, sending it off to the floor. "How can I be good when my wife is on her way to murder everyone?" The blonde flew up her arms again, unintentionally twisting her wrist.

"_Please calm down, sir or you'll damage your wrist."_ Bardiche's monotone voice chided its master when it heard the painful yelp from the enforcer.

Fate hung her head dejectedly. She slowly slid down the headboard and lied on her back. Whine-red eyes closed as she prayed for Ginga, Hayate, herself and everyone to survive the wrath of the White Devil.

Nanoha was driving in fearful speed when her device glowed, indicating an incoming call. "Who is it, Raising Heart?"

"_It's commander Yagami, my master._"

"What does she want now?" The auburn woman complained in annoyance. "Put her through."

"Nanoha, where' re you going? Never mind. You need to meet me at my office, now. It's an emergency." Her friend's voice was urgent.

"What now, Hayate? I'm quite busy here."

"Just get to the base!" The brunette replied curtly. "And bring the _evidence_ with you." She emphasized the word she knew would get Nanoha's attention before hanging up, leaving the confused instructor with her own thoughts.

"What on earth?" The auburn beauty slowed her speed as she contemplated whether or not to comply with her commander's order. Finally, she decided to go along with what Hayate wanted and turned the car around, heading to TSAB main office. The talk with Ginga could wait. "This'd better be good, Hayate."

Nanoha parked her car outside and headed to the lobby. The White Devil didn't notice that while she was striding down the hall, people automatically avoided her path. Little did she know there was a deadly aura surrounding her. She was too busy thinking of the conversation she was about to have with her best friend that she barely gave her attention to anything else.

"Hayate, what the hell are you planning? Calling me here-" The instructor stopped talking when she opened the door to see Teana and Subaru inside, along with the Wolkenritter. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Sit down, Nanoha." Hayate said casually.

"Wait. I don't have time for this. And I'm sorry about earlier, Teana, Subaru." Nanoha turned her attention to the two younger girls. "But I have nothing to explain right now because-"

"But we do!" Teana exclaimed.

Now that she had refocused on the orange-hair girl, Nanoha could see she was blushing violently. Her girlfriend next to her also wasn't doing any better. They both looked down at their feet and started fidgeting.

"What is this?" The instructor narrowed her eyes at her ex-students standing before her.

"Ah…W-we…"

"Nanoha, give me the 'evidence'." The commander finally cut in. She stood up from her chair and walked around her desk towards the auburn woman. "Come on." She held out her hand.

The sapphire-eyed girl reluctantly searched her purse and pulled out the purple garment. She handed the thing to the shorter brunette in disgust.

Hayate took the panties in her hand and turned to face the two still-fidgeting girls. "Is this yours?" She asked. There was no humor in her tone.

The redhead chanced a quick glance at her girlfriend before nodding curtly.

"What?" Nanoha shouted. Her eyes widened in shock. "So…so you're the one?" She gripped her hands so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"No! It's not like that Nanoha-san." Teana hastily explained. "It's really is mine but Fate has nothing to do with it. It's…"

"We did it in Fate-san's car." Subaru finally blurted out as she couldn't stand the pressure any more. "And…and somehow we left it in her car without consciousness. We're really sorry for causing so much trouble."

The silence engulfed the office as the occupants of the room witnessed the girls smoking like two volcanoes in active. And Hayate was the first one to break the oppressing air by falling into a laughing fit. Following her, Vita and Shamal both busted into laughter and suddenly, the room had turned into a comedy show as everyone was clutching at their stomach, except for Teana, Subaru and the Ace of Aces.

"So there is no other woman?" Nanoha asked aloud but mostly to herself. "My Fate-chan is innocent? Hold on. Then what about the lip stain?"

"Oh that?" Subaru looked up. "A woman had bumped into her while we were leaving the pub that night. I forgot to tell her to wash it off." She made an attempt to smile but failed miserably as the smile looked impossibly ridiculous.

"So I guess that solved all the problems?" Hayate snickered as she tried to suppress another laugh. They were all looking at Nanoha and waiting for her. Said woman stood still for a few seconds before turning her feet and walked out of the room.

"I need to go home." She said without looking back.

"Sure, take your time. And drive safe." The commander called after her friend. She turned and wrapped her arms around the two younger girls' shoulders. "Alright, kids. You're free to go."

"E-eh? Y-you're not going to punish us?" The orange-hair girl stuttered.

"What? No! How could I punish people for not being able to control their raising hormones, eh?" The brunette winked playfully at the girls and she laughed again at their tomato faces. "And besides, watching Nanoha go crazy and Fate's suffering is quite interesting an experience, don't you think?"

"Hayate-chan, you're so mean." Shamal chuckled. To tell the truth, she was thankful to whatever deity was there. The doctor dared not imagine the outcome where the situation remained mysterious. Who knew what the White Devil might do. She could probably blow up a quarter of the earth.

* * *

><p>Nanoha raced home in a heartbeat. She rushed in, almost forgot to take off her heels, as she sped up the stairs and headed towards the direction of their bedroom. "Fate-chan." The instructor called out as she reached the threshold. Her wife was sitting on the bed and seemed to be contemplating something.<p>

"Nanoha?" Red eyes widened.

Without a word, the brunette walked in and tackled the blonde onto the bed, making her yelp in pain. "Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Nanoha quickly sat up. She panicked as the blonde's face contorted in pain.

"Yeah. Just untie me, please." Fate managed not to cry though her wrist hurt as hell.

"Ah…sure!" Nanoha broke the spell, setting Fate's wrist free. She quickly reached for the blonde's hand and massaged the muscles. "I'm so sorry, Fate-chan. I hurt you, didn't I?" She whispered regretfully. Tears were brimming at those ocean-blue eyes.

"It's okay, Nanoha. It doesn't hurt much." Fate said. She was watching her wife carefully. The beauty before her didn't look angry anymore. Her face had softened, and those bashful sapphire gems confused the enforcer. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at her? "Nanoha, is everything okay?" Fate whispered as she leaned in, touching their foreheads.

"I'm so sorry, Fate-chan. I was so blinded by jealousy that I didn't know I was causing such a mess." And she broke into tears. "And I hurt you, and did terrible things to you." The young beauty said in between sobs and gasps. She buried her face in the blonde's shoulders, hands clutching at her shirt.

"Wha-? What'd happened, Nanoha?" Fate was dumbfounded. Her wife was furious a little while ago and now, she was apologizing repeatedly to her. But no matter how confused she was, she couldn't stand Nanoha crying. The blonde wrapped her arms around the trembling brunette and rubbed her back gently. "Hey, stop crying. It's okay. I'm here now." She held her wife at arm length and lifted her chin up so she could look into the blue orbs she loved the most. "Now tell me everything."

"The panties…it was Teana's." Nanoha sniffed. "She and Subaru did it in your car that night when you were partying." She quickly turned away as red eyes were piercing her own.

"They did what?" Fate nearly shouted. She was goggling at her wife, mouth agape.

"Sex." The girl mumbled in her throat.

"I can't believe this. I'm gonna kill those brats." The blonde hissed. "I'm gonna kill them! How dare they do it in my car? My car!" And now Fate was shouting, flinging her hands in the air.

"C-calm down, Fate-chan."

"Don't tell me to calm!" She raised her voice even louder. "I'm going crazy right now. I was kicked out of my own home by my wife. My clothes were destroyed and my car was violated. How can you tell me to be calm?"

Nanoha was speechless. She hung her head low in shame and guilt. She felt her eyes begin to sting again. It was reasonable for her wife to be mad. She'd been selfish and had dragged everyone to her own insecurity. She was the one who's at fault here and she wouldn't be surprised if Fate chose not to forgive her. The auburn beauty realized she was sobbing again.

Fate stopped yelling when she caught her wife crying and she knew exactly why. Though she was fuming at the revelation, Nanoha's tears were her weakness. She sighed dejectedly as she reached for the fragile girl in her lap. The blonde pulled her beautiful wife to her by circling her arms around the brunette's waist, pressing her face to her chest. "Don't cry, princess." The enforcer whispered in the sapphire-eyed girl's ears softly. She tightened her hold when she heard the woman in her arms gasp. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I'm sor-… -ry, Fate-cha-…" Nanoha hiccupped. She clutched at Fate's back in a tight embrace. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Shh…It's alright." The blonde smiled as she kissed the auburn girl's head. "I can never stay mad at you."

"I-I was feeling insecure. I thought you had gotten bored with me." She rubbed her teary face against her wife's chest, wetting the fabric. "I was so stupid!"

"Ghosh, Nanoha! How can I get bored with you?" Fate raised Nanoha's chin up as she kissed away the tears. "You're so wonderful." She slowly guided them down the bed, pressing her front to the auburn woman's. "You're too good to me." The blonde came to rest her forehead on her wife's, whispered huskily in her ears. "And you're so beautiful." She leaned in and captured soft lips.

Nanoha closed her eyes as she tangled her fingers in golden locks, pulling the blonde's head to her. They kissed passionately, hands roaming all over each other's body. Fate bit her lover's lower lip lightly, drawing a small gasp from the auburn girl. She took this chance to dive her tongue into her mouth, twining their hot muscles. Nanoha refused to back down. She wound an arm around the blonde's neck, locking her in position. The other she used to push her body up, regaining her spot in Fate's lap, all the while never broke their kiss.

Fate was the one to pull back first as her lungs were screaming for air. She panted lightly as she watched the woman before her doing the same thing. They stayed still for a few seconds staring at each other's flushed face before reengaged in another lips-locking. Fate kissed her way down Nanoha's jaw, burying her face in the auburn beauty's neck. She licked her earlobe, biting and suckling gently. She smirked when the girl in her arms squirmed and moaned. "You're so predictable, Nanoha." Fate blew in the already sensitive ear, forcing out a whimper from her lover.

"You're so mean, Fate-chan." Nanoha pouted.

"Look who's talking. You're the one that's been mean." Fate jerked her wife forward by grabbing at her bottom. "And mean girls need to be punished." She raised a perfect eyebrow suggestively, grinning devilishly.

Nanoha shuddered involuntarily at the sight. She now knew how it felt to have her heart skip a beat. Her wife can be so sexy if she wanted to.

The enforcer traced the outer rim of her butt to rest on the zip of the blue skirt. In a swift movement, she unzipped the cloth and pulled it down the girl's thighs. Fate could feel her blood boiling again as she admired the red lace velvet panties her wife was wearing. "I wonder if you're wearing matching underwear." She tugged lightly at the brunette's uniform jacket, a silent request for permission.

"Only one way to find out." Nanoha stared intently at burgundy orbs. She bit her lip in anticipation as Fate's lightning hands reached for her jacket and took the garment off. The blonde was now kissing her neck as hands slowly unbuttoned her white dress shirt. The instructor held her breath as her wife opened the shirt and pulled it down her shoulders. She blushed violently when she caught red eyes turn dark-blood at the sight of her matching push-up bra.

"Is this the Christmas gift I gave you?" The blonde was raining kisses all over her wife's neck and collar bones.

"It was Valentine's day, baby." Nanoha sighed pleasantly as Fate was now burying her face in her cleavage. She moaned softly as she felt the blonde suckling gently at her skin. "Fate-chan…I want you so much." She whispered in Fate's ear, locking the blonde's head in a tight embrace.

"I want you too, princess." Fate's groan was muffled as her face was pressed to her wife's chest. She reached around her lover's back and unclasped the bra, setting Nanoha's breasts free. As fast as a lightning, the blonde cupped the auburn girl's breasts in her palms and raised them up to her face. She kissed the mounts, sucking and nipping gently, all the while never forgot to massage the flesh.

Nanoha was practically crushing Fate's head into her breasts. It'd been a while since they were this intimate and she was too hungry to even think of anything else. She moaned out loud when she felt the blonde's lips close around one of her taut nipple. Her head fell back in ecstasy as the enforcer was pulling and chewing lightly at the nub in her mouth. The blonde released the redden nipple and moved her attention to the other with the same treatment. Fate was teasing her with that magical tongue and she wasn't sure if she could hold in any longer.

"Fate-chan, please…" She managed to let out a breath as the pleasure was invading her senses.

"Please what, Nanoha?" Fate said in between suck and kisses. She pulled at a nipple with her mouth and let it jiggle as she suddenly let go. She leaned in again and bit at the side of the brunette's breast, drawing a sharp breath. "If you don't tell me, I won't know what to do." She decided to tease her wife a little as her hot tongue was circling the center of a breast.

"You're so cruel…Ah-…" Nanoha cried loudly as Fate bit down hard at her already-violated nub. She cursed silently at her blonde lover's antics. She knew her wife intended to embarrass the hell out of her and heaven forbid, it turned her on even more.

"What do you want me to do, Nanoha?" Fate asked as she soothed the bite with her tongue.

"T-take me."

Fate faked a smirk as she too was reaching her limit. She wanted nothing but to pin the auburn woman down and ravage her till she was spent. However, she knew her wife loved playing hard to get, and the more she teased her, the more the brunette unveiled her true natural sexiness.

"Saying that with such a cute face." Fate suddenly hooked her arms around the brunette legs, pushing her down onto the bed and positioned herself between the woman's thighs. "Nanoha, you're just too much." She hooked her fingers in the waist band of her wife's panties and slowly, painstakingly slow, pulled the little garment down her hips and off her legs, revealing a dark triangle of hair. "You're so wet." Fate whispered as she brought the red velvet thing to her nose and inhaled deeply. "And smell intoxicating. Let see if you taste the same."

Nanoha held her breath as lustful red eyes roamed her bare body. She quivered in excitement when warm hands smoothed down her thighs, unrolling the white stockings she was wearing. She watched the blonde toss the things carelessly on the floor before resuming caressing her creamy white thighs. The auburn beauty clutched at the sheets as the enforcer slowly opened her legs. Her breasts were now bouncing lightly as her breathing was hard and short.

Fate eyes were glued to the sight before her. The beauty's center was dripping wet. The pink lips looked soft and were glistening with juices. Fate unconsciously licked her lips. Her throat suddenly felt dry.

"Stop staring, pervert." Nanoha chided. She began to feel self-conscious and closed her legs to cover her precious place.

"Why not? It's beautiful. You're beautiful, Nanoha." The blonde smiled at her wife. Even though they'd been married for years, Nanoha would still act shyly just like the first time they made love. She looked so innocent and a bit frightening back then. But now the fright was gone, replaced by complete trust in those sapphire pools Fate loved so much. "Don't you cover yourself from me." Fate whispered as she again spread those long legs apart and leaned in to kiss her wife deeply. Don't you ever feel ashamed of your body. You're perfect."

She pulled away and lowered herself on the bed, using her elbows to support her weight. Strong arms firmly held her waist as the blonde went in for her prize.

Nanoha moaned as she felt hot breath was on her core. She unintentionally arched her back as warm lips covered her slit. She was panting heavily as the blonde was licking and suckling at the bundle of nerves. She cried out lustily as Fate pressed the tip of her tongue hard at the harden nub. She was squirming desperately on her spot as Fate's arms held her in place, refused to let her escape. Sky-like eyes squeezed shut when the suckling and nipping increased their speed. She bit her lip hard to stop the moans from coming out of her mouth as Fate hungrily feasted on her core.

Fate suddenly shoved her tongue deep into the hot cavern. She closed her eyes as the auburn girl's sharp cry echoed through the room. The blonde continued her ministration, thrusting her hot muscle as deep as possible, feeling the velvet walls squeezing her hard. Burgundy opened when she felt the constant spasms on her mouth. She chanced a glance at her wife and could see tears streaming down her flawless face. Her beautiful lover was gasping and moaning in pure bliss, clutching at the sheets painfully.

"Ah…Fate-cha-…hah…" Nanoha gave up on keeping her voice down. Her mind was blank, her breath hitched as she was reaching her limit. She was so close but Fate wouldn't give it. "Fate-chan." She pleaded.

"You're close, aren't you." Fate said as she sat up and hoisted the auburn goddess' hips onto her lap. She spread her legs even wider and position herself between them.

Nanoha let out a whimper as Fate penetrated her. She pulled at the blonde's arms, demanding a hug. "Fate-chan…hold me."

Fate circled one arm under her wife's back, the other was moving steadily, fingers easily thrusting in and out of her. She bent her head and kissed her, suckling at her tongue and lips. She dragged her fingers against the hot walls forward and backward, scissoring the rough surface that she knew would make Nanoha scream. The blonde watched her wife in wonderment as Nanoha gasped and cried and moaned continuously. "Nanoha…" She groaned out loud, heaving violently as she felt her fingers being squeezed painfully. Her arm began to burn but she kept on pumping, refusing to surrender to the fatigue.

Nanoha clung to Fate like she was a lifesaver. She barely noticed a small cry of pain as her blunt fingernails dug into the blonde's back, drawing long red lines on the flesh. Tears of no particular reason kept falling as she whispered repeatedly the three magical words in her lover's ears. The auburn beauty unconsciously wrapped her creamy long legs around Fate's waist as she felt the pace had picked up its speed. In her current hazy state of mind, she could make out only the sounds of breathing and wetness and the pressure between her hips increasing. She knew Fate was sprinting towards the finish and she would stop at nothing.

Fate kept on going, frantically. She rested her head on the brunette's chest as she rode Nanoha over the edge. She pushed in hard one last time and let loose her fingers as the hot velvet cavern clamped down hard on them. Fate heard a throaty cry escape her lover's lips as Nanoha had reach her climax. She raised up on her elbows to kissed her breasts and then her eyes and moved down to capture panting lips hungrily.

"I'm not done yet, Nanoha." Fate whispered under her breath as she sat right up, hands fuming on her own buttons. She hastily took off her shirt and bra and threw them carelessly aside. The blonde leaned in and pressed her naked body to her wife's. She cupped her face and kissed her passionately on the lips as she straddled her slim waist.

Nanoha hadn't yet climbed down from her previous ecstasy that she felt Fate was on her again, rubbing their heated centers together. She whimpered softly as the blonde brought one of her legs over her shoulder and pushed her own core hard to hers.

Fate was rocking their bodies steadily. She pressed Nanoha's leg to her breasts as she leaned down to steal a kiss from the auburn beauty. Burgundy was piercing sapphire as the blonde kept thrusting. She wanted to capture this moment, to etch her love's hazy and clouded expression in her mind forever.

"Look at me, Nanoha." She whispered softly when the woman underneath her tried to hide her embarrassment by crossing her arms over her gorgeous face. That was one of many things Fate found endearing about her wife. She would feel embarrassed every time they made love and Fate would tell her the words she loved to hear the most. "I love you."

They were breathing hard, clinging to each other like their lives depend on one another. Soft moans and loud heartbeats were the only thing invaded their senses. Their fingers entwined. Bodies and limbs dampened in sweat as they guided each other through waves of pleasure and bliss.

* * *

><p>Nanoha snuggled her face close to the crook of Fate's neck. Her arms circled the blonde's waist as they lied naked in their bedroom. She reached out and intertwined their fingers, admiring the matching silver rings on her and her wife's fingers.<p>

"Your hands are bigger than mine, Fate-chan." Nanoha commented after noticing the difference in their hands' size.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Maybe they're bigger for a reason, you know?" Fate grinned playfully at the woman in her arms.

"Fate-chan is such a pervert." Nanoha pouted cutely as she poked the blonde in the rib hard.

"Ow, ow…And Nanoha is so violent." Fate faked a hurtful expression as she rubbed her rib repeatedly. "She's so mean and like to hit me."

"That's what you get for making me jealous." The auburn girl said defiantly. "The White Devil is to be fear, you know." She smiled sweetly at her wife, making the blonde shudder involuntarily.

"You can be so scary sometimes." She paused. "But I know exactly how to handle an angry Nanoha." Fate raised her eyebrow up and down suggestively, emphasizing her point.

"Oh? You do?"

"Sure."

"How, then?"

"I just need a bed, some pillows, a comforter and everything will work." The blonde laughed merrily as her wife was pinching and slapping at her arms. She captured her hands, ceasing the punishment. "I was joking, Nanoha."

"Good, because I was thinking that you could sleep on the couch tonight for being such a perverted jerk." The sapphire-eyed beauty puffed her cheeks out as she pretended to sulk.

"Oh hell no! Not the couch again." Fate exclaimed quickly and regretted ever saying it as her pretty wife was now staring hard at her.

"I don't remember making you sleep on our couch lately. Which couch are you referring to, Fate-chan?"

"It's Ginga's." The enforcer sighed. "And I had no choice, okay? You kicked me out in this freezing weather, remember?"

Nanoha was silent. She could feel guilt resurface. She tightened her hold on her wife, mumbling something so low Fate couldn't hear.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry, stupid Fate-chan." Nanoha raised her voice in annoyance. "And this is also your fault. Why did you have to drink so much?"

"Wait. This is really ridiculous. I was drunk has nothing to do with the whole situation."

"Yes. It does."

"No. it doesn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"You know what? I don't care. I hate you, Fate-chan!" Nanoha pulledher arms away from the blonde and turned to face the wall. She faked sulking as she crossed her arms across her bare chest.

"You don't hate me, Nanoha." The enforcer smiled at her wife's childishness. "Who earlier said she wanted me, then?" She closed their distance and wrapped her arms around the auburn girl's body. She pulled the woman to her and guided her face so that she was now looking into brilliant sapphire orbs. "I love you." She whispered softly. "And I will always do, no matter what." Fate traced her wife's face and then her lips, caressing the soft tissue. "You can be jealous all you want. But don't ever doubt my love for you, okay?"The blonde looked at her auburn lover intensely.

"Okay." Was Nanoha's tiny reply. She turned around and hugged the blonde tightly, leaving no gap between their already close bodies. She sighed blissfully as she felt soft lips on her eyes, nose and then mouth and she opened her lips to take the blonde in, completely.

"Actually, I'm still mad at you, you know?" Fate said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Eh? You are?"

"Yeah. I was thinking like wow, she kicked me out, she bound me to the bed and hurt my wrist, she destroyed all my clothes and now she just sweetly says 'I'm sorry'." The blonde faked a frown as she was pouting. "I don't think it's fair enough."

"W-what do you want me to do, Fate-chan?" Nanoha looked up at her enforcer. Innocent blue eyes widened in anticipation. "I'd do anything to make it up to you."

"You'd do anything?"

"Well, if it's within my power, then yes."

"Okay. Then I want a little Nanoha." Fate said after a moment of thinking. "You know, a baby that looks like Nanoha." She turned to look at her wife, grinning like an idiot.

"B-baby?" The auburn beauty exclaimed. She didn't know she was spotting a nice blush from ear to ear.

"Don't you think it's time we add another child to our family?" Fate pointed at her chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Well…I…"

"Nanoha." The enforcer turned to face her wife. Her expression was now serious as she clasped her hand tightly. "I'm always on missions. And usually I'll be away for months, and it's hard for you, I know."

"Fate-chan."

"Shh, let me finish." Fate placed a finger on Nanoha's lips. "Vivio is growing and soon, training camps would demand her time. She'll be away, too. That leaves you for yourself." She readjusted her position so that she was now on the same level with the auburn girl's eyes. Their heads touching, their breaths mingled as the blonde lowered her voice in just a whisper. "I don't want to see you sad. All I want is for you to be happy. And I think a child would help occupies your mind while I'm and Vivio are away." She winked as she rubbed their nose together playfully. "You wouldn't be lonely if you had a little girl clinging to your legs all the time, eh?"

"You have a point there. Then I want a little Fate-chan for myself, too." Nanoha pursed her lips cutely. She giggled when the blonde leaned in and pecked her cheek soundly.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Fate pulled her wife closer to her, pressing her head to her chest. She weaved her fingers through auburn locks, gently combing and pulling. "We'll have little Nanoha first, then little Fate later. How about that?"

"Fate-chan, you're too much!" Nanoha laughed, thumping Fate's chest affectionately. "I don't know. We have to ask Vivio first."

"Of course. I think she'll like the idea."

"Yeah, she would love to have a siste- Oh shoot! Vivio! I forgot to pick her up." Nanoha bolted up, barely missing Fate's chin as she stumbled off the bed. "What time is it now?"

"_4.30 PM, my master._" Raising Heart's monotone voice picked up. "_And you have a message from commander Yagami, master._"

"Later, Raising Heart. I've got to run now." Nanoha said as she was fumbling around the room for her clothes.

"I'll go pick her up. Just check the message, Nanoha." Fate hastily dressed. She tossed the pillows carelessly behind her as she was frantically looking for her pants. "What if something important happened?"

"Okay. Thanks, Fate-chan." She reached for the ruby orbs and sat on the bed. "Raising Heart, please play the message."

"Mama." Vivio's grinning face popped up as she was waving at her mom in the holographic screen. "Aunt Hayate had picked me up and I'm now at her house. Can I stay the night there, please? Vita-san promised to teach me new magical spells and mama, these tricks are amazing!" The little girl's face was ecstatic. She was sitting restlessly on her spot as if she was suppressing the urge to jump and dance.

"Vivio, let me talk to your mom for a little, 'key? Why don't you go play with Zafira?" The video message continued playing as they both saw a brown-hair commander walk in. She readjusted the camera and waved as the screen. "Hi there, you two~ Vivio will be staying at my place for the night." She paused and glanced back to check if the little blonde girl was off ear range before resuming talking. "That means you have plenty of time to _make out_. Oops! Did I say make out? I meant make up." The evil commander winked suggestively at the screen, making Fate and Nanoha simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Anyway, you are behind schedule, especially you, Nanoha! Why do I have to cover your ass all the time?" Hayate pointed her finger at the screen as she puffed her cheeks in fake annoyance. "And Fate-chan, you still have tons of papers to submit in this weekend. Don't forget that!" Fate groaned out loud at that. "So beginning from tomorrow, you guys will have to stay late at work, 'key? Better take advantage of your remaining free time before working your ass off. Alright, that's all. Bye. Love ya~" And the holographic screen disappeared, returning the silence to the room.

"Well, guess we're free for the night." Fate commented quietly. She flopped down onto the bed and stretched her legs and arms wide on the mattress.

"Yeah. What do you say if I call a takeout for dinner?" Nanoha came to rest on the blonde's chest, circling her arms around her. "I don't feel like cooking right now."

"I don't either so takeout would be fine." She suddenly lifted her head, grinning ear to ear. "Hey, let's play a game before dinner, shall we?"

"Game? What kind of game?" Sapphire eyes slightly widened in bewilderment.

"Oh come on, you know the game. A game in which we need no clothes." The enforcer raised her eyebrows up and down seductively, making her face look ridiculously cute.

"Fate-chan, you're a super pervert! Haven't you had enough, already?" Nanoha playfully shoved her wife away as the blonde had made an attempt to steal a kiss.

"I'll never have enough of you." And she jumped up and tickled the auburn beauty continuously, making said woman scream and yelp in tears.

"Fate-chan, stop… Stop! Hyaa! No more!" The instructor covered her body but in vain as the blonde kept on poking frantically.

Fate eventually slowed her movement to a stop and rolled on her back, reclaiming her previous spot on the bed. She looked at her wife's beautiful face affectionately as she tucked away some strands of brown hair away from the brunette's forehead and leaned in to capture her soft lips.

It was an innocent kiss from the beginning but gradually growing more and more with needs. Tongues dancing, teeth colliding, lips banging awkwardly as they hungrily came to each other.

Nanoha slowly climbed on top, straddling Fate's waist. She broke the kiss and supressed a giggle as her blondie pouted immediately. She seductively took off her already crumble shirt and tossed it aside. She threw her bra at Fate's face and professionally covered her bare breasts with just one arm.

"Do you want me?" She asked huskily, eyes glazed with desires.

"Y-yes." The enforcer swallowed hard at the magnificent sight before her. Her center was throbbing painfully again. "I want you so much, princess."

"Then it's my turn, Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered before leaning in and claimed Fate's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Here you go! I know it was late, but better than nothing right?

So, this is the end of the story. This is my first time writing lemon and I tried really hard to make it more sensual than just, you know, sex. I don't know if I succeeded, tho. Anyway, I got inspired a little by Taylor Swift's new music video, Blank Space. There's a scene in the story that resembles the video. Well, not really but I borrowed the idea. So yeah, sue me.

Second, I'm still working on my other story but it will be a while for the next update because of my deadlines. Yeah, school sucks.

And last, thank you so such for reviewing, favoring and following my story. You guys are the strength that pushes me up every morning to write and update.

Alright! I'll see you guys again. Enjoy!

Ps: Oh I've changed the genre from romance to drama. Thank you for the suggestion, Elemental Phoenix!


End file.
